The Ghost of Grimsborough
The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25) is twenty-fifth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a painter named Wilhelm Moss, who dropped dead as he was finishing a painting of The Mad Pilgrim. The killer was a wealthy collector named Patrick Rufio, who killed Wilhelm with a poison named Neurotoxin Ampoule when the victim was about to finish the painting of The Mad Pilgrim. Patrick was getting poor day by day. Since Wilhelm had no marks on his body and his death seemed to be of no cause, everyone believed that The Mad Pilgrim's ghost had killed him, thus making valuable framework. The valuable painting belonged to Patrick and he wanted to sell it for money and make profit. For this reason, Patrick killed Wilhelm. Victim *'Wilhelm Moss '(D'ropped dead as he was finis'h'ing the painting of The Mad Pilgrim) Murder Weapon *'Neurotoxin Ampoule Killer *'Patrick Rufio' Suspects Renee Leland.png|Renee Leland Monty Washington.png|Monty Washington Patrick Rufio.png|Patrick Rufio Adela Zhu.png|Adela Zhu Desmond Galloway case 25.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with beeswax. *The killer has an art degree. *The killer wears red clothes. *The killer wears turquoise. *The killer has grey hair. Crime Scenes scene.PNG|Workshop 2. WW.png|Workshop Window 3. VG.png|Victorian Garden 4. HP.png|House Porch 5. ASF.png|Antique Shop Front 6. ASB.png|Antique Shop Back Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Workshop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Open Book, Torn Card, Threat Letter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Renee Leland. *Examine Book. (Result: Scribbled Message) *Talk to Monty Washington. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Investigate Victorian Garden. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Accounting Book) *Talk to Patrick Rufio. *Examine Threat Letter. (Result: Slime) *Analyze Slime. (00:30:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Adela Zhu. *Investigate House Porch. (Clue: Beeswax) *Examine Beeswax. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Talk to Patrick Rufio. *Investigate Antique Shop Front. (Clue: Broken Tape) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Tape) *Analyze Tape. (06:00:00) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Talk to Monty Washington. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Antique Shop Back. (Clue: Mysterious Letter) *Talk to Renee Leland. *Examine Letter of Threats. (Result: Slime) *Analyze Slime. (06:00:00) *Talk to Adela Zhu. *Investigate Workshop Window (Clues: Glass Shards, Netting) *Examine Netting. (Result: Red Fibers) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Glass Object) *Analyze Glass Object. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Adela Zhu about her problems. *Investigate Workshop. (Clue: Empty Bottle) *Examine Empty Bottle. (Result: Bottle Barcode) *Analyze Bottle Barcode. (03:00:00) *Reassure Adela Zhu. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Monty Washington about his problem. *Investigate Victorian Garden. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Notebook) *Give back his notebook to Monty Washington. (Result: 200 XP) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Investigate Antique Shop Front. (Clue: Broken Lamp) *Examine Broken Lamp. (Result: Oil Lamp) *Explain what happened to Desmond Galloway. (Reward: Silk Dressing Gown, Snake Brooch) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *The dog featured in the "LOST" poster seen in the "Antique Front Shop" crime scene looks very similar to Newton, the dog Grace Delaney adopted in Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6). Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Historical Center Category:Cases